


Albus Potter's Christmas Birthday

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Birthday, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al doesn't appreciate a Christmas Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Potter's Christmas Birthday

**Title:** Albus Potter's Christmas Birthday  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Albus Potter!Gen  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Al doesn't appreciate a Christmas Birthday.  
 **Warnings:** 2nd person POV  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a Christmas birthday card  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 9 on Insane Journal

It absolutely sucked when your birthday fell on Christmas. Sure, the whole family was there to celebrate, but they weren't really celebrating _you_. Gram made a birthday cake with "Happy Birthday Al" written across it. Mum gave you one of your Christmas presents wrapped in different paper. It all looked wrong when the backdrop was mistletoe and fairy lights.

You hated Lily, James and all those various cousins for having normal birthdays. 

If you were going to grow up being known as nothing more than Harry Potter's kid, you might at least have one day that belonged just to you.


End file.
